List of Deaths (Comic Series)
For the Novel deaths, see List of Deaths (Novel Series). :For the Social Game deaths, see List of Deaths (Social Game). :For the TV Series deaths, see List of Deaths (TV Series). :For the Video Game deaths, see List of Deaths (Video Game). :For the Webisode deaths, see List of Deaths (Webisodes). :For the Dead Reckoning deaths, see List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning). :For the Survival Instinct deaths, see List of Deaths (Survival Instinct). The following is a list of character deaths in Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Deaths Michonne Special - 2 Deaths Volume 1: Days Gone Bye - 5 Deaths Volume 2: Miles Behind Us - 4 Deaths Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars - 8 Deaths Volume 4: The Heart's Desire - 5 Deaths Volume 5: The Best Defense - 2 Deaths Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life - 6 Deaths Volume 7: The Calm Before - 6 Deaths Volume 8: Made To Suffer - 29 Deaths Volume 9: Here We Remain - 3 Deaths Volume 10: What We Become - 4 Deaths Volume 11: Fear The Hunters - 9 Deaths Volume 13: Too Far Gone - 12 Deaths Volume 14: No Way Out - 6 Deaths Volume 15: We Find Ourselves - 1 Death Volume 16: A Larger World - 1 Death Volume 17: Something To Fear - 22 Deaths Volume 18: What Comes After - 4 Deaths Volume 19: March To War - 8 Deaths Volume 20: All Out War - Part One - 35 Deaths Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two - 51 Deaths Volume 22: A New Beginning - 5 Deaths Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams - 3 Deaths Volume 24: Life and Death - 13 Deaths Volume 25 - 12 Deaths {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width:100%;" ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"|Cause of Death ! scope="col"|Responsible Party |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Ezekiel' |Stabbed in the head by Andrea |Andrea |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Rosita Espinosa' |Stabbed in the head by Andrea |Andrea |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Josh' |Stabbed in the head by Carl Grimes |Carl Grimes |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Amber' |Stabbed in the head by Dante |Dante |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Erin' |Stabbed in the head by Lydia |Lydia |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Oscar' |Stabbed in the head by Carl Grimes |Carl Grimes |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Larry' |Stabbed in the head by Lydia |Lydia |- | style="text-align:center;" |'Zombified - Olivia, Carson, Luke, Ken and Tammy Rose' |Stabbed in the head off panel |Andrea Carl Grimes Dante [[Lydia (Comic Series)|Lydia |style="text-align:center;"|'Whisperer 7'|throat slit|Alpha Kill Count *'Andrea' - 40 *'Hilltop Colony' Soldiers - 29 *''Zombies'' - 27 *'Rick Grimes' - 24 *'Michonne' - 23 *'Negan' - 18 *'The Saviors' - 18 *'Alexandria Safe-Zone' Soldiers - 16 *'Carl Grimes' - 15 *'Alpha' - 13 *Brian Blake - 12 *'Dwight' - 10 *Abraham Ford - 9 *'Dante '- 8 *Lilly Caul - 8 *'Paul Monroe' - 7 *'Lydia '- 7 *'The Militia '- 6 *Woodbury Soldiers - 5 *Billy Greene - 5 *'The Whisperers' - 4 *'Aaron' - 4 *Tyreese - 4 *Hershel Greene - 3 *'Maggie Greene' - 2 *Ezekiel - 2 *Chris - 2 *Glenn - 2 *Thomas Richards - 2 *'Eugene Porter' - 1 *Peter Anderson - 1 *Derek - 1 *Shawn Greene - 1 *Alice Warren - 1 *Carol - 1 (Including Herself) *Ben - 1 *Mike - 1 *Eugene - 1 *Shiva - 1 *Gregory - 1 (Including Himself; Caused) **''(Currently Alive)'' **''(Currently to get 3 points on the death by Many unnamed character)'' **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named Zombie, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Category:The Walking Dead Category:Comics Category:Deceased